Case:Cleo
7/19/06 NO SHOT TODAY 7/18/06 NO SHOT TODAY +48 - 119 (ate very well) +50 - 105 (dropping after eating, good sign) +58 - 97 (ate 2 hours ago, so all is looking good) 7/17/06 NO SHOT TODAY +24 - 112 (5am my goodness, this is too wonderful) +29 - 91 (not eating that much today) +36 - 83 (fed her dinner) +40.5 -107 (ate about 30 mins ago, finally she ate well) 7/16/06 amps - 333 - .75U (5am, not bad after snack fest yesterday of dry and treats) +1.5 - 301 (had to see if it was coming down, nice number) +6.5 - 78 (noon, snack) +11.75 - 78 (4:45pm) Okay, I am at a loss, what is going on? rechecked it - 70 +13 84 (6pm, ate a little food, snacking) +14 - 113 +15 - 101 (holding my breath, could it be?????) +16 - 124 (11pm had to check again before bed) No Shot Tonight!!!! Curve Day: NOT! 7/15/06 (14th day I have been doing this at home) +12 - 170 (fed) +13 - 177 +13.5 amps - 193 - 1U (may be from food?) started at 7:30am +2 - 58 (trying to feed, won't eat) +2.5 - 56 +3 - 50 (just finished eating some food, maybe it will go up soon) +3.5 - 48 (fed dry purina dm, about 1/8 cup) +4 - 51 (going back up, thanks to Terri and Alice!!!) +4.5 - 53 +5 - 53 +5.5 - 50 (not lower again, please Cleo don't do this to me) +6 - 52 (she's trying to teach me a lesson) +6.5 - 68 +8 - 106 +10 - 234 - .75U (fed) Wow, today was something to say the least. Will lower dose now to .75U and see how that works for her it is 5:30 pm +3.5 - 161 (9pm) +5.5 - 189 (11pm) 7/14/06 +10 - 164 (ate some food) +11.5 amps 239 - 1U (ate) +5 - 57 (tiny treat given, prefers to nap now) +6 - 88 (she ate some canned food 30 mins before testing) pmps 212 - 1U (fed) 7/13/06 amps 324 - 1U (fed) +12 - 156 no shot yet, will test again later (ate some food) +13 - 184 +14 pmps 194 - 1U 7/12/06 amps 306 - 1U (fed FF) *day 7 on 1U +3 - 244 pmps 435 - 1U (fed FF) 7/11/06 +9 - 218 (fed FF) +10 amps 275 - 1U +6 - 92 +7.5 - 121 pmps 368 - 1U (fed FF) 7/10/96 amps 377 - 1U (fed ff) +5.5 - 244 (could have been a food spike) +7 - 181 +11 - 144 (gave some food to see if it would go higher so I could give insulin) +13 pmps - 194 gave a shy 1U 7/9/06 amps 315 - 1U (fed ff) +10.5 - 76 (fed ff snack) +12 - 100 +13 pmps 290 - 1U (fed ff) 7/8/06 amps 311 - 1U (fed ff) pmps 397 - 1U (fed ff) 7/7/06 amps 313 - 1U (fed ff) pmps 323 - 1U (fed ff) 7/6/06 amps 334 - 1U (fed ff) +7.5 - 92 pmps 297 - 1U (fed ff) 7/5/06 amps 353 - 1.5U (fed ff) +7 - 41 +7.5 - 54 pmps 201 - 1U (fed ff) lowered dose by .5U +3 - 175 7/4/06 amps 380 - 1.5U (fed ff) pmps 370 - 1.5U (fed ff) 7/3/06 amps 478 - 1.5U (fed FF about 15 mins before testing) pmps 370 - 1.5U (fed ff) +5.5 - 71 7/2/06 amps 380 - 1.5U (fed ff) pmps 347 - 1.5U (fed ff) 7/1/06 am 1.5U (fed ff) +5 - 122 pmps 394 - 1.5U (fed ff) Category:Regulated cases Category:Remission cases Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:Lantus cases Category:low-carb casesCategory:Feline female casesCategory:Feline Lantus users Category:Feline regulated cases